Ginto
Using Ginto (Silver Tubes) Quincy can perform a variety of Spells similar in nature to Shinigami's Kidou. Because it is just Reishi Conversion, it is conceivable that these techniques could be taught to High-Specs. Ginto Tubes may be purchased from the Cash Shop with the permission of the Quincy Leader. Offensive Silver Tube Abilities * Luft — After aiming their silver tube at a target, this technique releases a massive blast of wind strong enough to blast most targets off of their feet. The command is “Summon from on high that which punishes our enemies – Luft!” Reiastu: 50 * Donner und Blitzen — With a silver tube in each hand, this technique fires from the left hand a bolt of lightning similar in principle to the Shinigami’s Byakurai, and from the right hand a blast of noise that will deafen any being within earshot, including the user. It is activated by the command “Shake the foundations of their faith – Donner und Blitzen!” Reiastu: 70 * Heizen — This technique creates a transparent, rectangular beam of energy from four silver tubes, which slices through the opponent. It is activated by the command "Feel the wrath of battle and accept this sacred chalice - Heizen!" Reiastu: 80 * Wolke — This technique uses a silver tube to create a large blast. It is activated by the command "Tilt the goblet to the west - Wolke!" Reiastu: 90 Defensive Silver Tube Abilities * Gritz — This technique forms a man-sized pentacle symbol, which envelops its target. It is activated by the command "A silver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed - Gritz!" Reiastu: 50 * Guérison du contact — After aiming the silver tubes at the target wound, it will close the wound for a set ammount of posts which depends on how many tubes are used on the technique. With the wounds sealed the Quincy is able to ignore the pain previously caused by them, giving them more concentration in battle, the wounds will open after the posts have been used. Only a maximum of 4 tubes may be used: (2 tubes - 3 posts 4 tubes - 6 posts) It is activated by the command, "Seal my wounds and give me concentration - Guérison du contact!" Reiastu: 110 * Gefängniswände —''' By placing tweleve tubes in the shape of a square in the ground around a area (Isn't sure about how big the area is) the reiastu in all the tubes connect to one another to first form the prison that is the binding all around this area. Once they are connected the barrier/prison shoots up four stories into the air and then finally it is sealed off at the top, so nothing, or no one can get in or out. Lasts four posts. This can be used as a barrier or a binding. Reiastu: 150 Activiation: Bind my enemies in a prison! Gefängniswände! * '''Heilen Sie —''' Four Silver Tubes are placed around a target, preferably one lying down, and each tube has a hand placed upon it by four different Quincy. Simultaneously, the Quincy must recite the phrase, "Dissolve from him this pain and distribute unto us - Heilen Sie." While the target will be fully recovered of all but death, the four spell casters will have all the injuries of the wounded taken upon them. This technique can be used by even more Quincy for wider distribution. Reiastu 100 * '''Die Hauptfalle — Silver Tubes are arranged with twenty tubes on every side in a massive square about a campsite; when a non-Quincy presence steps foot within the square, a massive explosion rocks the inside of the square, killing any target with a reiatsu score lower than 150. Reiastu: 200 * Die Allerletzte Verteidigung —''' Silver Tubes are lined up five tubes long before the entrance to a cave; these tubes must be changed daily, and after having the incantation cast upon them, the entrance is sealed off to any non-Quincy presence. When the presence of a non-Quincy attempts to enter, they will be repelled as though by a brick wall. Upon the third attempt to enter, the intruder will be repulsed by a force of energy up to 100 yards straight out. The incantation is as follows: "Repel from us our enemies, to save us from those who would do us harm - Die Allerletzte Verteidigung" Reiastu: 140 Forbidden Techniques Requires training from a Quincy who already knows the technique: Quincy Leaders learn these techniques upon their promotion. * '''Sprenger — '''This technique uses five Seele Schneiders to create a pentagon-shaped seal, which when activated causes a massive explosion within its borders. The Seele Schneiders function as accumulators, gathering the necessary amount of spirit particles to create the explosion. The liquid inside the gintô acts as the trigger. The preparations for the technique combined with the charging time for the Seele Schneiders make its use in battle impractical unless the user has a partner that can stall to buy time. Reiastu: 125 * '''Nichts — With four Silver Tubes in each hand, the user aims them at their target; after giving the command, a massive blast of fire will fire at the target. The fast-moving ball of fire will catch any inorganic material it hits on fire, and will severely burn skin to almost a melting point. The price of use, however, is a second-degree burn on both palms of the user, leaving them unable to battle without suffering incredible pain. The command is “Suffer us to take this in the name of the pyre – Nichts!” Reiastu: 150 * Anschalg — This technique requires the target to be, one way or another, in the center of a box made of four silver tubes stuck in the earth. Upon stating the command, the four silver tubes will cause a solid sheet of energy to cover them all, including the center; this sheet can be passed through, and anything that rests within the square will be stuck until the square vanishes several minutes (three posts) later. It is activated by the command “Hold and bind steadily – Anschlag!” Reiastu 110 Category:System